The use of electrical wires, cables and circuits throughout the world has become increasingly prevalent. With this growth has come the need to controllably direct and secure the routing of such conductors and processors to avoid electrical injury to people and to protect the electrical connections formed by such conductors from being inadvertently disconnected or worn during assembly and use.
For example, it is common in the automotive and other industries to position electrical cables, e.g., dome lamp cables, on the “non-show” surface (the surface not visible to vehicle passengers) of trim panels, e.g., headliners, to provide power for accessories, e.g., a dome lamp positioned within the headliner. Often it is desirable to secure such electrical cables in place to locate cable terminals for connection after trim panel installation and to prevent noise and cable fatigue associated with cable movement during the life of the assembly.
Ribbon cables, for example, are often employed within computers and other electronic devices where it is advantageous to secure the cables to, e.g., side panels, for ease of assembling other internal components, to avoid damage to the cables during assembly, and to reduce movement of the cables during use of the products to avoid wear and fatigue.
Electrical circuit boards and appliances often include a great number of electrical components interconnected for communication of electrical signals. Such interconnections typically require reliable connectors conducive to electrical conductivity that are installed and assembled by various means including, for example, soldering or plug and socket type engagement. These methods of installation and assembly often require precise alignment of mating pieces that are difficult to move and adjust when reconnection is required after initial assembly. It would be helpful if the fasteners provided secure yet releasable attachment and if they allowed for quick and efficient assembly without requiring precise alignment of the components to be interconnected.
Furthermore, it is common to secure electrical cables within the housings of computer hardware and peripheral equipment, within appliance housings and behind trim panels of automobiles by using various straps, adhesives, and other fastening materials and techniques. Often, electrical cables are secured in place to locate cable terminals for connection after trim panel installation and to prevent noise and cable fatigue associated with cable movement during the life of the assembly. Touch fasteners provide a convenient means of securing cables to side panels, for example, for ease of assembling other internal components, to avoid damage to the cables during assembly, and to reduce wear-inducing movement of the cables during use of the products.